


You Need Someone Like...

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: DouWata 30 Day OTP Challenge [20]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: (Watanuki getting broken up with by an unseen OC), Break Up, Doumeki's Brand of Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash, Sort of Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4633458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Watanuki gets dumped by the girl he was seeing, and it's up to Doumeki to comfort him.</p><hr/><p>Imagine Person A of your OTP has been dating someone (could be your NoTP) and they've broken up. Person A goes to Person B for comfort, and B reassures them that it wasn't meant to be; they weren't right for A anyway. Person A then asks what sort of person would be right for them, and Person B starts listing qualities. Things get awkward with Person A realizes that Person B is basically describing themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Need Someone Like...

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Squiddleprincess via the OTP Prompts Tumblr, if I read that right.
> 
> I do not own _xxxHolic_. Thanks for reading!

Watanuki took the cup of steaming tea from Doumeki, and glared up at him halfheartedly. "Just so you know, you are not my first choice for seeking comfort." (Honestly, Doumeki was one of the only people he could go to for comfort, although he got little comfort from this guy to begin with.)

"Sure." Doumeki sat down across from Watanuki, resting his hands on his knees.

Watanuki sipped at his tea and stared into the depths, the steam rising up to fog up his glasses. "... 's not fair."

"No."

Watanuki raised his head and pushed his glasses up, frowning. "I mean, she could have told me _ages_ ago that she didn't want to going on another date with me." Referencing a college student that he'd been set up on a blind date with, and he'd only gone through with it because Himawari-chan had found out and she had smiled so beautifully and told him that he should have fun. One date had turned into two and then more, and now, suddenly, he'd been on the receiving end of a break-up.

He could live without her, yeah. It had been on a whim, anyway. But the rejection still stung a little bit, especially when she said she had never really saw him that way, but had still hung out with him because he was funny. (Which was good, he guessed?) But anyway, she had gone on a different date with someone else and yeah. Watanuki'd been dumped.

It would have been hilarious if he wasn't a little depressed about it.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Oh well. It was a long shot. I'm not dating material, anyway."

"Not true."

Watanuki glanced at him. "Huh?"

"She just wasn't right for you." Doumeki paused. "Right?"

"Guess not." Watanuki shrugged. "I don't really know _what's_ right for me, I'm not good at the whole ‘dating’ thing to begin with."

Doumeki frowned, just a tiny bit. "Maybe not a blind date?"

 _Agreed_ , Watanuki thought, but decided to go the usual route when it came to Doumeki speaking: "And how the hell would you know that?"

Now it was Doumeki's turn to shrug. "Don't."

"Then what's with the know-it-all attitude, _again_??" Watanuki blew on his tea and took a drink, leaning back against the wall. At least Yuuko hadn't called him back in after he'd taken his day off _for_ the date. And she also hadn't laughed when he told her he'd been dumped, which was... surprising.

"You need someone who knows you."

Watanuki looked up at Doumeki when he spoke again. "Huh?"

Doumeki's frown had deepened, eyebrows drawn together in thought. "Who can put up with you." He looked at him. "You're loud," he added.

"You-"

"Loyal. Dedicated. Selfless."

Were those compliments? Watanuki swallowed. It suddenly felt a little hot in the lounge. "Are you describing me, or someone I need to be _with_...?" he asked slowly.

Doumeki pondered, and then shrugged again. "Both."

They _were_ compliments.

"Trustworthy, because everyone won't believe you about the spirits," Doumeki continued. "Long-suffering." He met his gaze. "Same reason."

"That is not my fault!" Watanuki retorted, although it was lacklustre. It was true. Even if he couldn't tell everyone about the spirits, he had to come up with an excuse for the way he acted, and there weren't a whole lot of people who would put up with that. It wasn't exactly good dating material. Seventeen, black hair, blue eyes, can see spirits. Ugh.

"Quiet," Doumeki said. "To combat your voice."

Watanuki opened his mouth to argue - again - when something clicked into place in his head; loyal, dedicated, selfless, trustworthy, long-suffering, quiet. Why did those sound so familiar?

He looked up at Doumeki again; oh. That was why.

"... Are you purposefully describing yourself?" he demanded, a little weakly, somehow incapable of blunting it into a joke.

The question seemed to startle Doumeki. Watanuki watched the conversation play back in the archer's eyes, and then the same realization settle. And - And were Doumeki's cheeks getting pink? Was he-

"No," Doumeki replied, turning his head away.

Oh.

Watanuki fell silent. He didn't know what to say. What did you even say to something like that? Doumeki seemed just as awkward until-

"Good looking."

Watanuki looked away from his hands, frowning at Doumeki, who was looking back at him, still a little pink in the face but still _talking_ -

"Good looking?!" Watanuki retorted. "Are you kidding me, you have an ugly mug!!"

For an instant, it looked like Doumeki was about to smile. For an instant. And then it cleared over and Doumeki leaned back on his hands. "I'm hungry."

Watanuki stared, and then sucked in a breath in preparation to bellow his companion into guilt (which would never happen). "I came over here because I got dumped, not because I want to make you dinner! If I ever date anyone again, it's going to be someone with a better personality than yours, that's for sure!"

"Make croquettes."

"Croquettes _again_???"

 

 

He did end up making croquettes, and he and Doumeki worked on their English homework together, and if Doumeki sat a little closer than usual, well... Watanuki wasn't too sure what to make of it, but he didn't move away from him, either.

 


End file.
